


Tamales

by KissMyAnthea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: About food, M/M, Mexican Food, Moma lady, Nero eating like a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante gose out to by food that isn't pizza. Lady gets worried sick and Nero dose not care to much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamales

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while I was eating a tamale the other day.
> 
> Tamales are made diffently depending on where you're from. In my case I'm Mexican. So i make mine with corn husks and eat a lot of salsa with it.
> 
> Dante grabs Nero's richard. Reason for the teen rateing

Today was an off day for the veteran hunter. All morning the kid and his "associates" have been taking the jobs. He knew the rules he'd set up when Nero got there. Whatever calls you answer are your problems. It was a nice way for the tenants to pull their own weight. Speaking of tenants Nero hasn't paid his share of rent and that was due tomorrow. It was irritating when the kid did that. Oh well.

The elder stared at his pizza as if it disgusted him. He wanted something different. Spicy with a soft outer covering. What was that thing Lady bought few days a go on that mission your other day? A tamale. The hispanic dish became an instand favorte for the teen hunter. Though at first he was reluctant. The older hunter had been the one to hand him the corn husk covered food. Who wouldn't be suspicious? Dante was known for pulling pranks with food; putting the wildest of ingredients and making his victim eat it by mistake.

The bliss full memory of how the kid ate it came swiming back. Three corn husks lay on the kids plate on his lap. Killing off his third one in the last 10 minutes with the 6th container of green salsa. It was adorable how he ate like a 3yr old learning how to properly eat. The food was all over his face and hands, his bangs pinned back with one of those long bobby pins trish leaves around. 

 

Thinking back on it made Dante really want to go for one right now. He remembered passing by a Mexican restaurant a few days ago. Lady had pointed it out that she knew a bit of Spanish and swindled the nice people to give her a few tamales with salsa. So Dante left a small note on his desk before he set out in his cherry red sports car. 

 

It took the man a bit longer to find the place. Almost everyone in the area where hispanics. Not that Dante was complaining, hispanic people are very hospitable people so he had respect for them. Walking into the restaurant the cashier recognised him almost instantly. She called him Senior nieve blancos but being Dante he just smiled because he had no idea what she just called him. Then a bit later came the owner who was the same guy Lady swindled.

"Ah Senior Esparda. How are you?" asked the man with a clear spanish accident.

"Hi and it j'uss Dante,"Dante said pushing his white bangs out of his face. "Um what did she call me?" his fingers pointing at the female cashier.

"Marybel? Ah si si I remeber. She calls you Nieve Blancos which means Snow white," the man said as he watched the hunter cringe.

"Snow white?" 

"Its because of tu pello. Your hair." 

Dante sighed. He should keep that little thing to himself. Lady and the kid might start to call him Snow white on top of the nicknames he already had.

"So I came by to get some more of them Tamales." Dante said putting his hands in his coat pocket.

The man nodded and disappeared to the back to get the desired food for the hunter. While he waited Dante sat at one of the near by empty tables. Dante wouldn't deny that he did love the attention. The stares of the women made him feel like he was the sexiest thing alive. 

The owners daughter Maria came out with a big brown bag. She handed it to Dante and in return he handed her a stack of 10 dollar bills. He left with a huge smile on his face. 

 

Lady paced around the shop while Nero sat on the desk with his legs hanging off. Lady worried like a mother whos child had wandered away in the store.

"How are you so calm?" Lady asked with her arms crossed.

"Lady, Dante is 35 for demons sake. He is not 2. Though he acts like it." Nero says putting the Rolling Stones magazine down on his lap.

"You have a point." Lady plopped down on the sofa. Just as Dante walked in.

Lady got up right away with her hand on her hips yelling "Where have you been! Nero was worried sick about you!" 

Nero looked up from the magazine with a what-the-fuck look at Lady. "The fuck?" 

"Awe thanks worrin' bout me Lady and I left a note." Dante laughed as he patted her shoulder. 

The red dressed man placed the brown bag in Nero lap. Then giving the kid a quick kiss on his cheek. Nero blushed a bright red keeping his hand on the brown bag. 

The kids devil bringer reached in the bag to pull out the Mexican festive food. Nero peeled it open along with a small container of green salsa. Lady attacked the bag as if she went days without eating; pulled one of the Tamales out along with a container of red salsa. Dante was next to grab one, but Dante ''accidentally" touched something through the bag he wasn't suppose to earneing a hard kick to the gut.

"Perv." Nero muttered with his already blushing face turning a deeper shade. 

Dante laughed and ate his food happily.   
He'd be buying tamales more often.


End file.
